


Strong Stuff

by Annatheism



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Harringrove, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Neck Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Shotgunning, Stilly, Weed, makeout, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatheism/pseuds/Annatheism
Summary: I was prompted to write a harringrove shotgun kiss fic, so enjoy the boy's making GREAT DECISIONS behind a shed at a party.





	Strong Stuff

The relentless baseline of yet another rock hit seemed to resonate in his whole body as Steve took another hit from the blunt in his hand. The high had already begun setting in, despite the blunt only being half done. ‘ _Strong stuff…’_ he thought. But that could also have been due to the fact that he’d already had a few beers at this party. A factor which also might have contributed to why he’d nodded immediately when Billy Hargrove had offered to smoke him up in the backyard. He passed the shrinking joint to the boy next to him, meeting his expectant gaze.  _‘He’s been watching closely...’_ Steve let the thought register, meanwhile, his eyes followed the blunt from his hand to Billy’s then into Billy’s smirking lips which puckered slightly as he inhaled slowly.  
  
“You still with me, Harrington?” Billy spoke through the smoke before letting out a thundering laugh as Steve jerked back a bit. “Yeah, yeah ‘m just a lil… crossfaded” he mumbled, laughing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t want you getting sloppy on me” Billy said, perking his eyebrows as steve side-eyed him with a scoff. “Don’t worry, I’m not getting on you” Steve bit back without thinking of the connotation. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair before reaching for the blunt. “Hah… ya sure ‘bout that?” His eyes darted up, met with blue, sparkling with even more mischief than usual, if that was possible. Their hands blindly collided during the distracted interaction.”Agh!” Steve pulled back his singed hand, shaking the ash off. “See you’re too gone to even hold it. Here. Shotgun.”  
  
“Wh-?” Before he could rebut Billy was pulling the end of the blunt from his mouth and leaning in. Smoke and cologne filled his nostrils and, well, rather than waste it, he leaned forward, his lips brushing Billy’s as he inhaled a heady mix of smoke, cologne and… something else he couldn’t name but… it was alluring. Something he’d want to taste twice. Once he was done exhaling Billy pulled back, licking his still parted lips dazedly. His eyes scrutinized Steve’s expression as he held the smoke in for a few beats. Steve bit his lip, mind swirling with mixed intoxicants, all he knew as he exhaled was that he was going in again, he needed whatever it was that was so enticing about what he’d just experienced.  
  
Before the cloud had even cleared in front of him his lips were back on Billy’s, who greeted them eagerly. The kiss was hungry, hard and… needy. Steve took in the intoxicating power of Billy’s mouth, even more intense as his lower lip was sucked into the blond’s mouth before he introduced his tongue. The same tongue that had taunted Steve through basketball games and driveway brawls was once again making him weak at the knees. This time though, Steve drew charge, gripping Billy’s waist from where they stood. Immediately he felt Billy’s hand grip the back of his neck in response, pulling him impossibly closer as the blond leaned back against a shed faced away from the house where the party droned on.   
  
As they pulled apart minutely, Billy gasped slightly, before letting out a short laugh. “You sure planted your feet this time-Mmmf!” Steve hadn’t paused after drawing a quick breath he dove in, latching onto the hot, damp skin of the pulse point on Billy’s neck. Billy muffled his groan as Steve didn’t hesitate to bite down on the flushed, licked clean skin. With both hands now gripping Billy’s hips, he pulled them forward, partially for the sensation of the pressure but mainly so he could slot his hands in front of the shed and grip the blonde's tight ass. As he did he earned another gasp which he used as an opportunity to seek out Billy’s tongue again. Billy’s ass clenched in his grip as he threaded both hands into Steve’s fluffed hair, gripping it mercilessly. Now it was Steve’s turn to groan, earning a smirk from Billy that he felt before he saw, eyes fluttering open slowly. Billy’s glistening kiss-swollen lips we’re… something to behold.  
  
A mellow, crooning melodic rock flowed from the forgotten party on the other side of the shed. And suddenly a wave of exhaustion fell over Steve. His hands moved lazily to the small of Billy’s back, up his sides, over the warm exposed skin of his chest. Billy just watched him, his smirk replaced with a small curious smile. “Ya good?” he asked, still teasing, now in a low, hushed voice. “Yeah-” Steve nodded, playing with the chain draped over his broad shoulders ”Yeah I’m just… not feeling the party anymore. Would you wanna get out of here?” he asked without looking up. “Yeah... where did you have in mind?” “My place. Parents aren't home so…” he shrugged, finally meeting Billy's eyes and instantly matching his grin. “Hell yeah, Harrington.” Billy gave Steve’s ass a light grab before winking, heading towards the street where his Camero was parked. Steve watched him walk for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief, walking after him.  _‘Hah… strong stuff.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? Ch. 2 would prob have more nsfw content.


End file.
